


保护色

by Secondarysuccession



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondarysuccession/pseuds/Secondarysuccession
Summary: 特工赛季8登顶祝贺！
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	保护色

六岁的阿廖沙想变成一只鸟儿。他第一次坐火车，寒冷的季节将要到来，入夜时分车厢里的钨丝灯泡已经熄灭。人们呼出的水汽在双层玻璃内侧结成云絮，干燥的天空与残雪便被阻挡在外。他安静地躺在卧铺上，眼睛却不像睡姿那么安分，视线不断向窗帘间隙漏出的模糊夜色转去。假如能够看见车轮下的道路，顺着铁轨向东方眺望，他能够看到出发时的小站，贴花纹瓷砖的墙面，进站口专供送行人员的站台票，鲜红图章下是无边无际的雪。雪的尽头是一间年纪足够大的木房子，有壁炉，厚实的毛毯和室内微缩的春天。三趟绿色，两趟黑色，他和妹妹站在星辰稀疏下计数，在冷风中咚咚跺脚。你什么时候走？娜塔莎略微仰起头看向他，他审慎地报出列车时刻。那么你什么时候回来呢？他原以为接下来会听到这个问题，可出乎意料的是，女孩没有继续问下去，仅仅像大人那样叹了一口气。我种的花还要半年才会开呢！那你已经走了。她跳过来，跳过去，重心换到另一只脚，开始陈述她精细严密又荒诞不经的计划。你生日那天许一个愿！变成一只小鸟，飞回来看看给你种的花，晚上再飞到莫斯科去！遵命！他依照一贯对待妹妹的态度表示理解，听从和尊重。你跟我念哦，小女孩煞有介事地把声音拖长，我，许愿在三月十七日早上八点到晚上……六点你回得去吗？那就六点。到晚上六点变成一只鸟。他一字一顿地跟着朗读一遍。车厢里一片昏暗，不知道火车正经过隧道，铁路桥或是作物品种随地理位置过渡的田野。他裹在毛毯里，昏昏沉沉地给先前的愿望加一样批注：补充说明，我希望变成一只鸟，娜塔莎可以不用变。

十岁的伊万想变成一朵花。他还不适应这个新名字，每当有人喊起，他总要花上一点儿时间完成脑内的等式，伊万·伊万诺维奇·帕基特诺夫等于亚历克斯·伊万诺维奇·帕基特诺夫等于伊里奇等于阿廖沙。一系列转换冗长，麻烦，且让他难以理解个中含义。你应该习惯，与他相貌全然一致的中年男人语气平淡地陈述事实，你会有不同的姓名、国籍、爱好和生活习惯。男人指挥他在来访签名簿上写下他的新名字。做得很好。他把手指和表情收回包装精美的花束之后。千万注意，这时候不能够说好的，父亲；他应当像中年人平日里教导的那样，并拢脚尖，微微低头，说，是，先生。他头发梳得整齐，带着恰到好处的表情站在不近不远的距离观察斜前方的棺木，除了西装和领带的黑色，就是白色，白玫瑰、百合、一两枝混入的满天星。花丛中女人的衣服是白色，脸是白色，手是白色，头发掩埋在花枝和花瓣中间，变成一片白色。整个房间包裹在黑色和白色中间，但他是彩色的。他的头发是金色，眼睛是蓝色，或许是女人知道他不会喜欢中年男人冰凉的黑发和灰色眼睛，于是将自己的颜色送给他。女人向来对他很慷慨，在用手帕擦干净手心里咳出的红色后，她伸出另一只手摸摸他的头发，给他念一本书……一个母亲抱着她孩子的尸体，瞧着天空，静静地想，她孩子的灵魂现在在哪儿呢？*他不知道死去的人灵魂会去哪儿，他只知道这时候他想要变成一朵花，躺在女人的手边。不是在看不见天空的房间里，是在头顶满是星星的墓园，一朵花向着夜晚发问，我母亲的灵魂现在在哪儿呢？她究竟是跟着我走呢，还是高高地飘荡在繁星中间，不再想到她的孩子了？白玫瑰和百合花上还带着露水，他却静静地钉在原地，不能有眼泪也不能有表情。

十六岁的莫森想变成一块挂毯。他醒了过来，随着神智的清醒，一直在梦里隐隐作痛的伤口试探着突破他忍耐的极限。他坐起身，解开被染成深色的布条。那颗子弹还嵌在他的腿上，值得庆幸的是那里已经不流血了，肿起一整块，创面发炎化脓，像生长着一座活火山。蜡烛和炎症一道发出燃烧的吱吱声，组长从更黑暗处挪了过来，仔细地用油擦一把剪刀，预备放上火苗烘烤。用最简单的话来解释，不挖出子弹，他会从腿开始慢慢烂掉，活活烂死，招来苍蝇，然后组长就需要挖一个更大的坑，在需要埋掉的三个人中再加他一个。组长平时对他不坏，他没必要故意增加负担，上下牙咬住递过来的一角布片，全身做好迎接痛觉的准备。烫，尖锐的触感，抽搐，翻转，躲避，在对峙之中所有人力可及之处都被踏遍。他以为自己晕了过去，但很可惜没有，一直没有。像是照顾他的胆战心惊，墙上保留着一块挂毯，绣葡萄和无花果，覆盖柔软的灰尘。我是毛料，绣线和丝织品，我是葡萄藤上的叶片，我是成熟到爆裂开来的果实，我是无生命的造物……我不会感到炎热，昏沉或疼痛。脸侧是凉的，有水淌过滚烫的皮肤，他弄不清是汗还是血。

二十三岁的阿尔卡季想变成一把枪。他挨了一记肘击，在耳鸣和被怪异颜色洗刷的视野中扼住女人的脖颈，他小心翼翼触碰过，亲吻过的皮肤。他听见抽气声，对方的血和污物在嘴边划出一道细痕，手指狂乱地试图抓握，痉挛，断线一般落下。他眼前一阵阵发黑，虽然是从自己腹部流出的血，铁腥气一样让他反胃。他试图摸索先前掉落在地的枪支，金属，保险栓，扳机。手上原本覆盖枪茧的位置皮肉翻开，伤口暂时和灰尘一道结块了。他补上两枪，新的血液流出来，和地板上已经彻底冷却的汇成一处。看开点。他想起先前在那栋拆了大半的居民楼里同伴满不在乎吹的口哨。习惯就行，别学莱斯利，杀完那黑皮小娘们之后吐了一顿——别说姑娘，把我老爹从坟里刨起来塞到我面前，我都……  
我都直接给他来一枪。同伴直到说完这句话才栽倒下去。外边流弹打在窗框上叮当作响，一颗恰巧反弹进来。口径不很大，同伴脑含子弹，还来得及说完一句话。出生成长，在陷阱和裂隙中挣扎打转，究其原理都是一种习惯，反复对软弱、无力感和自身不可及的幽暗曲径的习惯。第一回可以呕吐，可以流眼泪，展现自己的脆弱和恐惧；但第二回，第三回直到第许多回，就应当保持冷静，谈吐自如。假如把手上流过的温热液体当做冷却液，蜂蜜红茶或肠子汤，躺在地上的是谁的兄弟，父亲或爱人也就不再重要了。人不是夹心面包，扎穿后怎么会滴出覆盆子果酱呢？假如他是一把枪，一把刀，被握在手中，那么无论谁的心脏被击穿，他也不会有一丝动摇……你的脸色不太好，你很疼吗？死于窒息的女人拨开过他的额发，这样问到。此时顽固的眩晕与反胃感冲刷着他，半消化内容物，酸液或者内出血一次次涌上喉口，但他咽了回去。他想连心带肺把一整套器官吐出来，但这样清理痕迹的时候要花的时间就太长了。想一想，亚历克斯左手捧着一块肝脏，右手黏着瓣膜和血管，焦头烂额地擦手，场面是不是有些好笑？于是他作罢了，收回手，试图将无边的遗恨大而化小。

三十一岁的14M-RFT13想不出该变成什么了。对于在冥冥之中运作的庞大命运面前彷徨的人来说，对于脚下遍布旁人无从涉足也无法理解的荒诞陷阱的人来说，想象是一剂止痛药，是浓缩的爱，希望与温情，是头脑中螳臂当车式的抗争。但就此刻他的困境而言，想象成为一种捕风捉影般的动作，既不治标也不治本的行为艺术。他蹲下来观察变冷的尸体，并未同往常一样借助灌木或黑夜掩藏身形。没有必要，这座岛屿上除他之外最后一个生还者正躺在眼前。他看见尚未泛青或生长出尸斑的皮肤，看见凝固的血，流出伤口的内脏与合不上的眼睛。虽说借助手术，针剂，再生细胞，地上这具金发女人的尸体明天又会站起来，出现在实验体的餐厅，打算寻找一颗硬糖或者甘草棒叼在嘴里。她白得耀眼的双腿从灰色实验服的下摆伸出来，交叠在一处，支撑一把古典吉他。面对死亡的知觉，作为从儿童时代就有所领会的敏感的痛楚，原本已经在反复重温中凝固成习以为常和绵延的失落。但在死去的人不能够复活，这一曾经唯一能够确认的真理在这座岛屿上被彻底击碎时，从前道路上的航标便坠入巨大的黑暗，所有火星都将熄灭，所有生命都将落入的黑暗。对于在绝对的迷雾中看不见也说不穿真相的人，怎么做才是正确的呢？相信自己所做的一切都仅仅是无用功，选择披上伪装顺从；还是和肉体的崩溃作斗争，于万籁俱寂中呐喊，为幽微的希望和失望进行一场豪赌，在不可能中寻可能？合作、谈判、欺骗、战斗，做了足够多细碎的无用功，玻璃墙外的视线照旧，命运的刀锋依旧猝然落下。但厄运的无所偏颇是一回事，心甘情愿的无用功又是一回事，借助想象构筑的保护色不过是承接生命飞灰的又一种努力。明天的明天到来了，明天他依旧睁开眼，试着追迹，试着查明，尽管对于这第一千零一次的虚无他心知肚明。向着虚空所做的卑微而高贵的搏击，被写在或许无人读过的日志中，这或许可以称作一种执着，追求绝望之外，不可能的生存。任务暂告一段落。他看向监控器，与培养皿外的观察者对视。

三十一岁的亚历克斯看见太阳从地平线上升起。机翼划破空气，隆隆噪声从孕育着一线光明的云层中传来。他摘下墨镜，褪去他的保护色，将漫漫长夜抛在身后。假如可以，他想，我想要变成一只鸟，一朵花，一把手术刀，圣彼得堡的白夜，俄文写成的一首诗……变成一个真正自由的人，和喉咙里未曾说出就已经忘记的话语一起，在林间光辉的雪地上睁开双眼。

END  
感谢阅读！

*契柯夫《喜宴》：“……她瞧着天空，心想她孩子的灵魂现在在哪儿呢？它究竟是跟着她走呢，还是高高地飘荡在繁星中间，不再想到她的母亲了？”


End file.
